


Meet Me at Starfleet

by 9haharharley1



Category: Invader Zim, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Brother-Sister Relationships, Character Study, Crossover, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gaz and Dib are supportive of each other, Hiatus, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Possible Future Self-harm, The Star Trek AU no one asked for, This one will be on hiatus for a while
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22526491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9haharharley1/pseuds/9haharharley1
Summary: Dib had always been drawn to space. He had grown up in a society that was no stranger to aliens and ever since he could remember he wanted to know more. After satisfying his father's desire to learn real science, Dib finally follows his dream to venture among the stars by joining Starfleet, taking his college education with him and rising above the ranks of his classmates.He never expected his past to meet him there.
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim), James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 11
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this back in 2009 or 2010 or something, shortly after the ST reboot came out. And of course, I just had to cross it over with my absolute favorite alien show and this happened. I have absolutely no idea where this was going. I only recently found it in my documents and remembered I even wrote it in the first place.
> 
> Enjoy, I guess? I haven't edited it much from the original document.
> 
> Everyone's OOC.

Crimson eyes widened as they lighted on the human who unknowingly just cut him off, black hair standing up in a style he was all too familiar with.

“Dib?” the red-eyed alien practically shouted in disbelief. 

The Dib human had his nose buried in a PADD, but looked up at the sound of his name. Amber eyes widened, nearly matching the bug eyes of the alien. His mouth even dropped open a little. 

“Zim?” he muttered. He shook his head as though to rid himself of the Irken’s image, but Zim still stood there when their eyes met once more. “Is that really you?”

Irken Zim had to mentally restrain himself from running up to the human and embracing him. Such a display was unbefitting of an Irken, and the action most likely unwelcome as well. Instead, he smirked and stuffed his hands in the pockets of his red uniform pants. “The one and only,” he stated haughtily. Slowly, he approached the human. “You’ve grown.” His eyes roamed over the human’s slightly taller form. 

“So have you,” Dib said. He tucked the PADD under one arm, stuffing his free hand in his own pocket. He smirked at the Irken. “Last I saw you barely came up to my waist.”

Zim shrugged, stepping away from the human. “I have a few theories,” he said flippantly. 

Silence fell over the two as they stared at each other, sizing each other up. The last time they had laid eyes on the other had been middle school. Dib, having inherited his father’s genes, had grown taller faster than most of his classmates. Zim, on the other hand, had been way behind, despite the fact that he was older. The Irken had disappeared shortly after this revelation and Dib had not seen him since. 

Now Dib was twenty-five. He’d graduated at the age of sixteen at the top of his class and gone to college, majoring in science and graduating with two masters by the time he was twenty-one. Unsure of what to do with his life after college, he had turned to the one thing he always loved: space. Dib was now in his fourth year at Starfleet Academy, majoring in xenobiology and minoring in xenolinguistics. He was, once again, at the top of his class. He had been under the impression that he would never see the annoying Irken ever again. Somehow, he could not bring himself to be upset at being proven wrong. 

For his part, Zim had indeed grown taller. He was only a few inches shorter than the five-foot-ten human and his antennae had grown longer. They lay relaxed against Zim’s head, indicating that the alien was neither angry nor weary. He was actually happy to finally be talking to someone he once knew almost as well as himself. After everything in his life had changed… it was nice to have at least one constant. 

Dib was eyeing the red cadet uniform the other was sporting. “You’ve… changed…” Dib hesitated.

Zim nodded. “So have you…” Before the awkward silence could set in once more, he cleared his throat. “Are you busy?”

The human shook his head. “Not right now. I was actually on my way back to my dorm.”

“Would you… care to join me for coffee?” Zim’s antennae lowered, anticipating rejection.

Instead, Dib smiled. “Sure.”

Antennae perking slightly, Zim fell into step next to the human and together they walked off campus. They didn’t speak as Zim led Dib to a little hole in the wall coffee shop Dib had never realized existed and held the door for the human. Dib quirked an eyebrow and smirked, but didn’t say anything. They ordered their respective drinks and took a seat in a booth by the windows. Dib studied the passersby while Zim studied Dib. 

“How have you been?” Zim asked nervously, taking a drink. 

“Good, I guess,” Dib answered. He turned to the Irken. He smirked again. “Actually, I’ve been bored out of my mind.”

Zim smirked back. “Aw, did the filthy human actually miss my amazing presence?”

The human actually laughed. Zim couldn’t remember a time when the human had laughed in his presence and it wasn’t a snide cackle. It was nice.

“I did,” Dib admitted. “After you took off, I kind of lost a lot of focus. I didn’t know what to do with all my spare time since I wasn’t chasing you anymore.”

“You know I wasn’t being serious?” Zim said with a quirked antenna. Nonetheless, a warm, fuzzy feeling fluttered in his spooch. 

“I am.” The human stared directly into Zim’s dark red eyes with such seriousness that Zim gulped. He took another drink to hide his nerves. “You left and I didn’t know what to do with myself. I hate to admit it, and it sounds weird, but you were my life, Zim. Chasing you and being a general nuisance gave me purpose.” Dib suddenly looked down at his cup and blushed, taking a drink. The annoying butterflies started flapping with renewed vigor in Zim’s spooch.

“I heard you graduated early,” Zim muttered, horrified when his voice cracked. 

“Yeah, at sixteen.” Dib smiled deprecatingly. “Decided I might as well focus on school if I couldn’t bother you.”

“Real science?” Zim asked.

Dib nodded. “Real science.” He looked out the window again. “I earned two masters and decided Starfleet was the only way to go.”

“Finally decided to see space?” Zim teased. He swallowed heavily when those amber eyes bore into his own with more seriousness than he could ever recall on the human’s face. 

“Finally decided to search for you,” Dib said. Zim stared, antennae fluttering against his head. 

Silence fell over the two, each sipping their drinks thoughtfully. Eventually, Dib spoke again. “Your turn. Where have you been?” There was curiosity in his accusing tone.

Zim didn’t look up at him, didn’t have the courage to. “I went back to the fleet…”

“Why?”

“Why does it matter?” Huffing, Zim leaned back in his chair, arms crossed.

Dib glared at him. “It matters to me, Zim.”

Zim glared back. “Why?”

“Because you took my life away when you left!” the human hissed. 

A blue hue slowly lit the Irken’s face and he glanced away sheepishly. His eyes narrowed at the oblivious people walking by their window. “I don’t want to talk about it right now,” he muttered darkly. 

Dib huffed. “Fine,” he conceded grudgingly. “Can you at least tell me why you came back?”

The alien hesitated. Eventually, he knew he would tell the human. Dib was the only one in Zim’s life right now, and he wasn’t willing to give that up just yet. “I have nowhere else to go…” he murmured. 

“What do you mean?” Dib quirked an eyebrow. 

“Exactly what I said,” Zim groused. Anymore would be telling. 

Dib sighed. “Damn stubborn Irken…”

“You’re just as stubborn, stupid human,” the Irken snapped back. 

They glared at each other, but all too soon the fire left Zim’s eyes and he sagged back in his seat. Dib narrowed his eyes. It was curious and rather concerning that the stubborn invader he had met in his grade school days would give up that easily. But if Zim didn’t want to tell him, he wouldn’t pry.

“Will you tell me eventually?” Well, he wouldn’t pry much.

With a weary sigh, the Irken nodded. Placated, Dib drank the rest of his coffee. 

“So what are you studying?” Zim asked. 

Why the alien was so interested in him, Dib didn’t know. “I’m majoring in xenobiology.”

Zim smirked. “Gonna cut open that alien like you always wanted?”

“You know me too well.” Dib chuckled. “I’ve actually been working for this doctor at the local hospital. He says he’ll put in a good word for me with his captain. I’ll have a guaranteed spot on a starship!” The excitement in those amber orbs made Zim’s chest tighten, but he smiled for the human nonetheless. 

“That’s great. Anything else?”

“I’m taking as many xenolinguistics classes as I can on the side,” Dib admitted with a shrug. “I figure if I picked up Irken as well as I did, I could learn a few others. I can now speak Standard, Andorian, Vulcan, Kilngon, and I’m working on my Romulan.”

“Show off,” Zim muttered good-naturedly. Dib just grinned. “Hopefully you speak all those better than your Irken.” He smirked. 

“Hey! I’ve gotten better!” he shouted indignantly. He glared as Zim grinned, baring zipper-like teeth. “Asshole…”

“You missed me. I’m too amazing not to miss.” Zim continued grinning. 

“You’re right…” Dib blushed and looked away. Zim’s eyes widened and his own face flushed. Dib cleared his throat. “Anyway, what are you doing? How long have you been a cadet?”

Looking down at his uniform, the alien ducked his head. “Four years…” he mumbled in guilt. 

The human’s eyes widened. “Four years? You’ve been here for four years and I haven’t seen you once before today?” His tone was back to being accusing. The need to strangle the annoying Irken actually rose in him, but instead he clenched his uniform pants tightly in his fists.

“I wanted to…” Zim muttered quietly. “I’ve seen you on campus, but I didn’t think you’d want to see me.”

“Why did you decide to change that today?” 

Zim smiled sardonically. “Nowhere to hide.” 

The conversation was starting to revert back to its roots so Dib cleared his throat. “So what are you studying then?” Zim’s round eyes glittered in appreciation and Dib smiled. He’d always liked Zim’s eyes. 

“Mechanics and engineering mostly.” Zim downed the rest of his coffee, noticing for the first time that Dib kept glancing at the cup. “I always enjoyed working on the Voot and making upgrades to my base. Figured I could be more useful elsewhere.”

“Not going for the command track then?” Dib raised an eyebrow. “Leading always seemed to be your thing.”

Zim snorted. “You kidding? I can’t lead a box of matches to a bonfire.” The human’s eyes widened at the shame in the Irken’s voice, but what really got him was the admittance of not knowing something. That wasn’t like the Zim he once knew. He really had changed. 

“Really?” he asked slowly. “Nothing with a yellow shirt?”

Another blue flush. “Well, I did test out of all the piloting courses…”

Dib smiled. “Of course you did.”

Something in Zim’s PAK beeped, his antenna twitching. Smiling almost ruefully, Zim stood. “I have to go. I have a class in ten minutes.” He was shocked to see sadness appear in Dib’s eyes. “I’ll see you around, Dib-human?”

Dib smiled at the old nickname. “Yeah. Of course, spaceboy.”

Zim nodded, grabbing his empty coffee cup. As he walked by, Dib grabbed his arm. Glancing down at the slightly trembling hand, Zim looked at Dib.

“I missed you…” the human admitted quietly. He did not meet Zim’s gaze, but the Irken saw the red tips of his ears. Zim smiled. 

“I missed you, too, Dib-worm…” With that, Dib let go and Zim walked out of the coffee shop. He didn’t see the human’s shoulders shake as Dib buried his head in his hands. 

///

A few days later, Dib was walking to his dorm when a familiar voice rang out in the open air. 

“Hey, asshole!” was the angry shout.

With an affectionate smile and slightly annoyed sigh, Dib turned and caught sight of his purple haired sister stalking toward him. Her usual scowl was replaced with a livid snarl and her eyes were narrowed to hateful slits. Her red cadet-issued skirt twisted about her knees in the light breeze and people rushed to get of her way. A large duffle bag hung off her shoulder. 

“Hey, Gaz,” Dib greeted a bit more sedately. Gaz just glared. 

“Come on, you’re my punching bag today,” she growled as she stomped past. Dib shrugged and jogged to catch up with his scary sister. 

“What happened this time?” he asked, hands in in his pockets. 

“Damn roommate decided it would be hilarious to come back to the room drunk off her ass with some guy, who was also drunk off his ass,” Gaz steamed. She shoved open the door to the gymnasium that was available to any cadets who wanted to use it. Dib waited patiently outside the girls’ locker room as Gaz stalked inside to change. She came back out a few moments later dressed in loose gym shorts, a black sports bra, and a pair of sneakers. She dropped the duffle bag on the ground to pull out boxing gloves and an impact mat for Dib to hold while she blew off steam. After pulling her hair back, she put on her gloves and they took their positions. “I couldn’t get any damn sleep,” Gaz ranted as she landed the first punch. Dib grunted, but held his ground. “I sat out in the damn hall and did online flight simulations until the asshole left at four in the fucking morning. Today also happened to be the day I had an exam in diplomacy, of fucking course.”

“Why don’t you just report her?” Dib asked. As they talked, Gaz continued to land punch after punch, sometimes throwing in a kick or two. “I’m sure the admirals wouldn’t mind getting rid of a few slackers.”

“No,” Gaz huffed. She landed a rather forceful punch that made Dib stagger back. “That wouldn’t be any fun. I’d rather she stay just so I can gloat about how I got the second best score in our class while she’s flunking out.”

“Vindictive,” Dib muttered. Gaz aimed for his head and he lifted the mat just in time to block. “Why try for second best? Why not try for first?”

“Because the top score belongs to you,” she said as though it was obvious. “Why would I take that away from you?” Sweat was starting to cover her brow. 

“You’re my sister,” he stated. “Aren’t you supposed to compete with me in everything that I do?” 

“Not really.” She was starting to pant now, but her attacks came at regular intervals, her form showing no sign of tiring. “Besides, I’m going to captain my own starship one day and you’ll be my first officer. Won’t you?”

“If you really want me to,” Dib shrugged nonchalantly. Inside, however, he was reeling. Gaz wanted him with her when she made captain? That was something he never expected. He thought that Gaz would take the first chance she got to get away from him. 

“Sure, I do,” she admitted. She delivered one final kick before stepping back. “Who else would I want by my side in the middle of space than my crazy, space-loving, older brother?”

“A number of other people, I’m sure,” Dib grinned teasingly. He lowered the mat and took a seat against the wall. 

Gaz huffed as she removed the gloves, flexing her fingers as she did so. “I think you’re the only one who would put up with me,” she said.

Dib grinned. “That’s what family is for.” Gaz aimed a punch at him and he ducked away, laughing. 

They sat in silence as Gaz pulled a water bottle out and took a swig, offering some to Dib. He accepted and had his share before passing it back. 

As they sat there, Dib began to grow uneasy. He had yet to tell his younger, scary sister about the Irken he had recently been reunited with. She wouldn’t take it well. 

“So…” he started slowly. Gaz turned to him and when he hesitated she became suspicious. She glared at him and Dib decided it was best for him to just get it over with. “Zim’s at the academy.”

Silence reigned.

Dib watched his sister carefully as she stared at him with wide eyes. Slowly, her form became more hunched, her eyes dark and mouth pulled back in a snarl.

“Where is he?” she asked quietly.

Dib shrugged, trying to remain calm in the face of Gaz’s rage. “Not sure. He took me for coffee the other day. Haven’t seen him since.”

“Dib…” Gaz was seething. 

“I think he’s changed,” Dib muttered, more to himself than to her. “He’s calmer than he used to be…”

“He hurt you, Dib!” Gaz suddenly yelled, getting in Dib’s face. “He hurt you and broke you, and here you are saying he’s changed? People don’t change, Dib! Especially Irkens! You should know that!”

“He’s the only Irken in Starfleet!” Dib shouted back. They were now standing, glaring at each other. “I don’t think that if he hasn’t changed, he’d be here at all! It goes against everything the invaders stand for!” He took a deep breath and stared at the ground, willing himself to calm down. 

Gaz glared at him. “You’re stupid, you know that?” She bent down to pick up her gloves and put them on.

He older brother chuckled in self-loathing. “I think I’m aware.”

“Good.” Gaz nodded. She picked up the mat and shoved it in Dib’s hands. “I suddenly have more steam to blow off.”

Smiling, Dib stood in position. 

///


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I only vaguely remember where I was going with this. One day I might continue it. I would like to at least, otherwise I wouldn't be posting it.
> 
> I've noticed that every time I write IZ fics, Zim and/or Dib are broken. I can't not write them broken. Broken boys are weirdly fun to write. 
> 
> Please heed the self-harm tag!!! Trigger warning people!!!!

“Damn, kid, you look like hell,” Dr. McCoy greeted Dib when he came into work Saturday morning. 

Dib stuck his tongue out. “Nice to see you, too.” He set his bag down and grabbed his white doctor’s coat just as McCoy pulled out the tricorder. Dib huffed as the doctor ran it over his face. “I’m fine, doctor, really.”

“Like hell,” McCoy muttered. “You didn’t get any sleep, did you?”

“I got a little,” Dib said. McCoy shoved him down in a chair as he continued to run the tricorder over him. “My sister was in a mood and I had to calm her down only to piss her off again.”

“The demon sister, huh?” McCoy quipped. He’d met Gaz once when she had stormed into the clinic to cuss out her brother. He had been calling her that ever since. “What’d you do this time?”

Dib smiled to himself. “Met up with an old… friend.”

McCoy finished with his device, taking a long look at his protégé. He knew that look. It was a look he’d seen on his captain and best friend one too many times. He sighed. “Looks like you’re fine, kid,” he said. “Just be sure to get a decent sleep when you get home later, will ya? I got one friend driving me to insanity, I don’t need another.”

The younger man looked up questioningly, but McCoy only huffed again.

“Don’t worry; you’ll meet him at some point.” Just then there was a small commotion just outside the office. McCoy jumped up and ran to the door, Dib following close behind. “Speak of the devil,” McCoy muttered. 

A lovely dark-skinned woman with long hair and a man slightly taller than her with thinning hair each had an arm over their shoulders as they hauled a blond-haired, blue-eyed man into the room. The blonde’s eyes were hazy and rolling around while a dopey smile was plastered on his face. The woman looked incredibly annoyed while the man was muttering faint curses. 

“God damn it, Jim, what the hell did you do this time?” McCoy all but shouted at the blond. Dib had to admire his gall to yell at three Starfleet officers in full uniform. 

“Hey, Bonesy,” Jim mumbled in a sort of sing-song. His voice was kind of scratchy as though he had been choked out (Dib wouldn’t know what that was like, not at all) and small red dots were slowly starting to pepper his skin. 

“What the hell’s wrong with him?” McCoy demanded, gesturing for the conscious officers to lay the blond on a bio-bed.

“No idea,” the thin-haired man said. “One minute we’re enjoyin’ a good meal an’ a pint, an’ the next he’s falling over with tha’ stupid look on his face.” The man was heavily Scottish and Dib immediately recognized him as one of the engineering professors. Maybe Zim had him for a class or two… He shook his head.

“Yet another thing the man’s allergic to,” the doctor muttered. “Dib, get my bag.” Dib hopped to, running back to the office to grab the required item.

The woman had her arms crossed as she stood off to the side when Dib returned. “I swear, he can’t go a single day without getting into trouble. We’re on Earth, for heaven’s sake!”

“How do you think I feel?” McCoy groused back. “I’m the one who has to patch him up every damn day.”

“Now, Uhura, what have we talked about?” the Scottish man reprimanded with a smile.

Uhura (Dib now recognized her as one of the xeno-linguistics professors this semester) glared at the man. “Don’t patronize me, Mr. Scott. The man needs to be in a straightjacket in a nice padded cell just to keep him out of trouble.” The patient groaned as McCoy jabbed a hypo into his neck none too gently. 

“Seems a little drastic…” Dib murmured. All eyes turned to him and he blushed.

McCoy glanced up briefly at Dib before turning back to Jim. “Guys, this is Dib Membrane, my assistant. Dib, this is Nyota Uhura and Montgomery Scott.” 

“Why d’ya need an assistant?” Scott asked. 

“Because he’s top of his class and majoring in my field of study. Now get! I got an idiot to take care of.”

The commanders grumbled and left, but not before Dib caught Scott wrapping his arm around Uhura’s waist. Dib raised an eyebrow but made no comment. It wasn’t his business. 

As Jim’s levels evened out, McCoy collapsed in a chair with a sigh. “I need a drink…”

“That’s probably a bad idea,” Dib replied. 

“You’re right, but it sounds wonderful,” the doctor sighed wistfully. 

“Do you know them? I noticed you didn’t address them by rank.”

“Hm?” McCoy looked up and Dib gestured to the door. “Oh, yeah. Uhura’s our communications officer, and Scotty’s our chief engineer aboard the  _Enterprise_ .”

Dib’s eyes widened. “So that’s…” He flailed his arm at Jim. Suddenly he couldn’t seem to hold in his excitement. 

McCoy scowled. “The youngest, most reckless, and idiotic captain Starfleet ever had the misfortune to put in my care, Jim Kirk?” He nodded. “That’s him.”

“Felled by allergies…” Dib muttered with a grin.

The doctor grinned back. “You’re damn right.”

“Come on, Bones, don’t go talking behind my back… S’not nice…”

Two pairs of eyes shot to the bio-bed where Jim Kirk was slowly sitting up, a pained look on his face. “I’ll talk about you all I want,” the doctor grouched. “How do ya feel?”

“I got a headache and I feel woozy, but otherwise fine,” Jim said. He pressed a hand to his eye before catching sight of Dib. He flashed the cadet a winning smile. Dib smiled shyly back. “Is this the genius you told me about?” Dib blushed.

“Yeah, that’s him,” said McCoy as he grabbed the tricorder once more. “This is Dib Membrane. Dib, Captain James Kirk.”

“Don’t make it sound so formal, Bones,” Jim admonished. McCoy just rolled his eyes and ran the tricorder over him. He turned to Dib with a smile. “So where are you looking to go?”

Dib shrugged. “I can’t decide between science and medical,” he admitted.

Shooing McCoy away, Jim stood from the bio-bed. “Well, if it helps at all, the medbay on the  _Enterprise_ is run under this lunatic.” He clapped his hand to McCoy’s shoulder and the doctor rolled his eyes. “And our science officer is Commander Spock.”

Amber eyes widened. “Commander Spock? The Spock?”

Jim grinned. “The one and only. When do you graduate?”

“At the… end of the semester…” Dib stuttered. He was in a daze. He had admired Commander Spock since before he came to the academy, having read articles and papers the Vulcan had written even before the  _Narada_ incident  a  fe w  year s previous. 

“Great!” Jim clapped his hands and grinned in that easy way of his. “I’ll get the paperwork and schmooze some admirals, and Bones here can help you decide.”

McCoy grumbled. “You’re gonna flash those baby blues at Pike, aren’t ya?” Jim smiled brightly. “Get the hell out of my clinic! I have real patients to take care of!” He then shooed Jim out of the room, the captain laughing all the way.

When he came back, the doctor collapsed once more in his chair. He looked up at Dib with serious eyes, but the corners of his mouth quirked up at the corners slightly. “Kid, you come aboard the  _Enterprise_ and you’re in for one hell of a ride.”

///

Red eyes watched as the form of one Dib Membrane ran to catch up with the only Vulcan commander. Spock turned, face blank and hands behind his back as he greeted the amber-eyed cadet. As they conversed, Zim felt his antennae lower slightly. 

“He has a thing for green,” a harsh female voice said behind him. One antenna twitched in familiarity but otherwise, the ex-invader stood still. He noticed the purple hair of Dib’s sister as she came up next to him. “Dib said you’ve been here for a few years.” Zim nodded. Gaz scowled. She turned to him hands on her hips. “Why the hell didn’t you say anything?” she snarled at him. 

Taken aback by the sheer rage in her honey eyes, so similar to Dib’s, Zim physically took a step back. He glared. “Why do you care?”

“Because I care about my brother,” she snarled back.

The Irken snorted. “Since when?”

If it was possible, Gaz’s stormy expression darkened further. “Since you never did.”

The weight of that statement made Zim stagger and his antennae wilted. “He seems to be doing fine.”

“Yeah, twelve years later,” Gaz spat. She was shorter than Zim, but her glare was cutting and her presence commanding. He felt fear standing before her. “Did he tell you what happened after you left? How he cried himself to sleep for weeks after he found the crater that was your base? Did he tell you about how I had to hold him and comfort him as he told me how alone and empty he felt without you?”

Each word made the Irken take a step back as Gaz advanced on him. Her eyes were dark and hateful, her tone scornful and angry. 

“Did he tell you about the noose I found hanging from his ceiling? Or the scars on his wrists?! Her words grew louder until she was all but screaming at him. 

Zim’s back pressed against the wall of the school and he sank to his knees, desperately covering his antennae. “Stop… Please stop…”

Gaz didn’t stop. She was on a roll, radiating so much hate Zim was surprised he wasn’t on fire. “Did he tell you about the counselors I forced him to see?” She grabbed him by the front of his uniform and hauled him to his feet. “Or about how he threw himself into his schoolwork just in an effort to forget about you?” 

“Please stop…” he choked.

“I thought he was going to relapse after he graduated college,” Gaz told him. “I was afraid I’d come home one day and I wouldn’t have a brother anymore. But you know what he told me?”

“W-what?” Zim stuttered, eyes wide and fearful, antennae lowered in submission. 

“He said, ‘I’m going to find him,’” she hissed. “’I’m going to find him, Gaz, and I’m going to tell him.’”

“Tell me what?” murmured the Irken. He had a feeling it was everything Gaz had just told him. The human girl only scoffed with disgust and shoved him away. Zim winced as his PAK made an audible  _crack_ against the building. 

“I joined Starfleet when he did just to keep an eye on him,” Gaz muttered darkly. “But I’ve found my place just like he has and I can’t watch his back in space. He’s joining the  _Enterprise_ once he graduates and I’m being made first officer on another ship to train for my captaincy. I won’t be with him. If I find out you haven’t been assigned to the  _Enterprise_ by graduation, you better damn well find another planet to inhabit because I’ll be coming after you.”

With that, she turned on her heel, cadet skirt twisting in the wind, and stomped off. 

Releasing a shaky breath, Zim collapsed against the wall and buried his head in his hands. He had no idea… He hadn’t realized… didn’t  _think_ that he had been that important to Dib. Mentally, he kicked himself. He had seen the faint outline of a scar on Dib’s wrist at the coffee shop. Zim had wanted to ask, but thought better of it, but now… he knew.

With a steadying breath, Zim slowly rose back to stand on shaky feet. Casting a quick glance over the courtyard he noticed that Dib and the commander were no longer present. He took another deep breath. Then, back straight and resolve strengthened, he walked in the opposite direction. 

He had an engineer to talk to.

///

Commander Spock carefully read over the two proposals handed to him by one James T. Kirk. Jim was fidgeting in the chair opposite him, chewing nervously on his lower lip. Spock studiously ignored him.

After long minutes of careful analyzing, the Vulcan set down the second datapad and met Jim’s bright blue eyes.

“So what do you think?” Jim asked. 

“I think both candidates are adept in their fields of study and would be a welcome addition to the crew. However, given their history, it would not be wise to have them in close quarters.”

Jim rolled his eyes. “Come on, Spock. They were kids. Kids fight.” He remembered the fights he got into as both a child and an adult. 

Spock’s eye flashed as he recalled the one fight he had gotten in as well. “I am aware, Captain.”

“We’re off duty, Spock,” Jim said, smiling softly. 

The Vulcan softened as well, although it wasn’t obvious to anyone but Jim. “Of course, Jim,” he acknowledged. Jim suspected he was being teased. “You have already made your decision, I suspect?”

“Well, Membrane is at the top of his class and he works for Bones already. It would be illogical not to pick him.” He grinned and Spock raised an eyebrow. 

“And the Irken?” Spock asked, although he already knew the answer. 

Jim shrugged. “He’s the only one in Starfleet. Having him aboard might help to improve relations with the Irkens and give him a place to belong after his banishment. Being the only one of his race on Earth has to be difficult, and he works with Scotty.” He leaned forward in his chair. “Besides, having a familiar face on board might help keep Dib in line. Since I couldn’t get his sister, I’ll take the next best thing.”

“Your logic is sound,” Spock murmured, once more lifting the pad up to view Dib Membrane’s profile. “Although, with his record, it may be prudent for Dr. McCoy to provide a full psychological evaluation once a month.”

“That’s what I was thinking,” the captain agreed. “And it’s not like Dib and Zim will be working in the same department. If a fight does break out, it shouldn’t be too hard to separate them.” He sucked his bottom lip in and Spock couldn’t help but stare. “So you agree? We can pick them?”

“It is a reasonable decision,” answered Spock.

Jim practically jumped out of his seat. “Great! I need to go tell Bones.” Before he reached the door, however, he paused and turned back around. Spock raised an eyebrow.

“Are you well, Jim?” 

“Perfectly fine,” Jim replied. He smiled. “But I seem to be forgetting something.” Before Spock could question him, Jim had already rounded the desk and leaned down to press his lips to his first officer’s. The Vulcan blinked, but soon closed his eyes and kissed back, humming softly.

Their kiss was slow and deep. Jim swiped his tongue over Spock’s lower lip, the Vulcan opening his mouth to allow him entrance. As their tongues danced with the other, Jim moaned, tangling their first and middle fingers together in a Vulcan kiss. Sparks flew up and down their arms, warming their bodies. Spock opened his side of their bond and was flooded with feelings of love and affection from the human, undercurrents of need and want breaking through. He all but growled (Vulcans do not growl, thank you very much) and sucked Jim’s bottom lip into his mouth, sucking roughly before letting go and pulling away. 

His dark eyes were made darker by the lust Jim could see shining in them. “You are a distraction,” Spock murmured against his lover’s lips. 

Jim pecked him lightly, squeezing his hand. “I know. You love me.”

Spock quirked a pointed eyebrow. “Indeed.”

The captain huffed. “Alright, fine, I’m going.” He kissed Spock once more before pulling away and standing. “Dinner at Sulu and Chekov’s, right?” he called over his shoulder. 

Nodding, Spock took a deep breath to regain his composure. “Yes, Jim. I believe Mr. Sulu said to arrive at 18:00.” 

Blowing a kiss to his first and grinning, Jim opened the door. “See you after work!” he called. Once the door was closed and all was quiet once more, Spock allowed a small, affectionate smile to grace his lips. 

///

As the weeks leading up to graduation ticked by, Zim invited Dib to the coffee shop at least once a week. The human, although confused by his childhood enemy’s actions, always accepted. They would sit and remanence about their shared past, occasionally sharing a laugh at the stupid crap they pulled to tick the other off. Dib found their meetings pleasant, if a bit tense. He desperately wanted to ask why Zim had left only to return and Zim tried to avoid mentioning anything Gaz had told him. It didn’t help that his amazing Irken brain kept replaying what she said over and over again. 

It was on one particular afternoon three weeks from graduation that the conversation they needed to have could no longer be avoided. 

There was a lull in their exchange when Zim took a sip of his coffee that one question Dib had been itching to ask since their reunion finally came up. 

“When did you start drinking coffee, anyway?” the human asked. “I thought you were allergic to just about everything.”

“I’ve made myself immune,” Zim answered casually. “It’s difficult to live on a planet when you can’t consume necessities to keep you alive.”

“And when did you become immune to water?” Dib asked, eyebrow rising. 

“A few years ago,” Zim admitted. “I found that boiling water helps to get rid of most of the impurities and makes it more tolerable. Rain still hurts though.”

Dib sat back. “A few years ago…” he echoed. 

Zim’s antennae lowered, knowing he should have kept his damn mouth shut. He knew where this was going… 

“Why would you need to get used to earth food?” There was a hard note in Dib’s voice. 

Zim sighed wearily. “Dib…”

“No,” Dib growled. Zim stared at him with wide eyes, surprised by the hostility he found in Dib’s amber orbs. He shouldn’t have been, given their past, but he was all the same. “No, Zim,” Dib emphasized, “you were gone for twelve years. Then one day I find out that you’ve been in the same city for four of them? Why?”

“I told you, I don’t want to talk about it,” Zim hissed, eyes narrowed. 

Dib glared back. “I don’t care. Where were you?”

Zim looked away. “I told you I went back to Irk.”

“Why?” Dib demanded. “You had a mission that you never completed. Why would you suddenly abandon it?”  _Abandon me,_ he wanted to add. 

“I didn’t abandon it!” Zim was clenching both fists tightly, trying to keep his voice level. He was failing miserably. 

“Yes, you did!” Dib, too, was trying to keep his voice down. It was increasingly difficult. “Why would the Tallest call you away from expanding their empire?”

“Because I wasn’t!” Zim breathed heavily after his exclamation. Luckily, there were only a few patrons occupying the coffee shop who gave them disapproving looks before returning to their previous conversations. Dib stared wide-eyed at the frustrated Irken, feeling the irrational need to embrace the alien. Zim breathed in deeply, clenching his eyes closed and tugging on an antenna. All was silent until Zim spoke again. “I didn’t abandon my mission because there was no mission to begin with…”

Dib took a moment to process that. “But…” he started, “But you always said you would conquer the planet for your Tallest…”

Zim let out a bitter chuckle. “I did…” He downed the rest of his coffee. “Guess I can’t avoid it anymore…” he mumbled. His crimson eyes were darker than Dib had ever seen them. It scared him a little.

“Zim…”

The Irken took a deep breath. “I was never going to conquer Earth. Even if I had, the Tallest wouldn’t have recognized me for it. My mission…” He swallowed thickly. “My mission was a joke. A lie.”

The human sat quietly as Zim spoke, entranced by the seriousness so rarely heard in the Irken’s tone. It frightened him.

“When I left, the Tallest had called me to Irk to face the Control Brains. I was put on trial. If they found me guilty, I would be declared defective and sentenced to deactivation.”

“But they didn’t,” Dib whispered. “You’re here…”

Another bitter laugh escaped Zim. “Only by the grace of my defection,” he hissed. “When the Control Brain linked to my PAK, my data was transferred and basically drove it insane. After, the Tallest banished me from the Empire. Again.”

Dib blinked. “Wait, wait. Again? They banished you before?”

Zim smiled a self-deprecating smile. “Yeah, but I quit.”

“You quit being banished?” Dib tilted his head.

“I am Zim,” the Irken said with a shrug. Dib cracked a small smile at that and Zim’s heart fluttered a bit. He cleared his throat. “Anyway, they had me sent to planet Dirt for janitorial duty for a while. That’s where I met up with Tak.”

“I thought she hated you?”

“Yeah, well, I let her gloat before rubbing her own banishment in her face. After a while we plotted to escape. She’s surprisingly resourceful…”

As Zim trailed off, thoughtful look on his face, Dib felt jealous. Had he been younger, he would have thought it was because he once had a crush on Tak. Now, with the alien he had grown up with and had severely missed for twelve years sitting across from him, he knew better. The few times they had worked together in the past, he and Zim made a good team, and after years of analyzing his behavior after Zim’s disappearance, the thought of Zim getting close to anyone beside himself left a bad taste in his mouth and made his heart ache. 

He snapped his attention back to Zim as the Irken continued talking. “I decided the moment I realized I was on trial to come back. I’d been living here for years so I figured I might as well. Besides, Earth is friendly to aliens, so why not? I tried to talk Tak into coming with me, but she had her own plans. Apparently her own grudge against the Tallest was enough to get her to join a group of resistance fighters. I wished her luck and returned to Earth.” Zim never once looked at Dib, instead staring at his empty cup. Dib swore he saw shame and guilt on his green face. 

Dib licked his lips before speaking. “Why… Why didn’t you come find me?”

“And have you rubbing your victory in my face?” Zim snorted. “I was ashamed. I had been made a fool, publicly humiliated, banished from my home, exiled from my people, forced to work with an enemy who had once tried to kill me, and return to this ball of stink because I have nowhere else to go, just to face you?” He rolled his eyes. “I’m not  _that_ stupid.”

The human’s shoulders slumped. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that Zim was right. He would have gloated had Zim come back. But after all the pain and heartbreak he had gone through, he would have run into the Irken’s arms when all was said and done. Had it not been for his sister and Starfleet, Dib would have gone completely insane without the Irken. Now that Zim was back, though, he didn’t plan on letting the alien out of his sight again. 

He hesitated for a moment. “Why’d you join Starfleet?”

Zim shrugged. “Something to do. Figured I could be useful to somebody.” A blue flush came to his cheeks and he glanced away. “And I heard you had joined…” 

Dib’s heart skipped. His face flushed. “You…” he swallowed. “You joined for me?” Against his will, hope sparked in his heart. 

“I wanted to keep an eye on you,” Zim admitted, still refusing to look at his companion. “I thought that if we were to meet again, then this was a good a place as any.”

“After I mellowed out, you mean,” Dib clarified with a small grin. 

“I wanted to be sure you wouldn’t come at me with a scalpel,” Zim admitted, finally grinning at the human. 

“Good enough,” Dib said, smiling. 

A heavy silence fell over them as they stared at each other. 

Minutes passed, each one’s thoughts revolving around the other. Dib’s mind was reeling. He never would have guessed that Zim’s mission was a fake. He never would have guessed that Zim had been banished. And he never would have guess that Zim’s sole reason for returning was because of Dib, that he had joined Starfleet for Dib. It made his head spin and his heart flutter. He wanted nothing more than to jump across the table and huddle in the slightly shorter alien’s arms, to know what is was like to be safe and warm. Despite all the crap they had put each other through, Dib had never felt so right than he did when he was with Zim. That feeling had not abated over the years. Instead, reuniting with the Irken only increased the feeling. 

Zim’s thoughts were similar. He wanted nothing more than to hold the boy across from him and bask in the familiarity. It was nice to have something that ground him. While he may not have said it out loud, it was pretty obvious that he had returned for Dib. He knew the boy knew as well. He would not be worthy of Zim if he didn’t realize the unspoken sentiment. However, now that he had his side of the story, he wanted to hear Dib’s. Everything that Gaz had told him came rushing back to the forefront of his mind and his antennae lowered instinctively at all the horrible thoughts. 

Just as he opened his mouth, the alarm in his PAK went off, the beeping echoing in the silence. Dib watched him curiously. 

Zim sighed, standing slowly. “I have to go…” he muttered. 

Dib nodded. “Next week?” he asked tentatively. He was always afraid Zim would say no.

“Of course,” Zim smiled. 

///

Doctor Leonard McCoy’s usual gruff greeting died on his lips when Dib walked through the door of his office. Instead, he pushed the younger man down onto the nearest bio-bed and grabbed a tricorder. 

“I’m fine,” Dib sighed. He let McCoy run the device over him anyway. 

“Like hell you are,” McCoy muttered. “You didn’t get any sleep again, did ya? Good god, kid, you’re worse than Jim.”

“Sorry,” Dib mumbled. He hadn’t been able to sleep. Thoughts of Zim had flickered through his brain until the sun came up and he had to go to class. It wasn’t his first sleepless night, but he had never felt so drained before. Dark bags hung under his eyes to show for it. 

“That boyfriend of yours giving you trouble?” McCoy asked, staring in annoyance at his tricorder. All of Dib’s vitals were fine, though his heart rate was a bit high; a combination of insomnia and caffeine. 

Dib blushed. “He’s not my boyfriend…”  _As much as I want him to be_ , he thought. 

“Like hell he isn’t,” said McCoy. He went to a nearby cabinet and rifled through some hypos. “As much as you talk about him, he might as well be.” 

“Well, he’s not.” Dib yawned. 

Finding the shot he wanted, McCoy brought it over. “Lie down, Dib. I’m gonna give you something to help you sleep.”

“But I gotta work…” the younger man mumbled. He didn’t protest as McCoy pushed him back by the shoulder, gently administering the hypo as Dib’s head hit the pillow. In moments he was out, breathing heavy and even.

“Sleep well, kid,” McCoy said, brushing black hair back from closed eyes. He sighed as he took a seat in a nearby chair, listening to Dib’s even breathing. He ran a hand over his face. “First Jim, then Spock, now Dib,” he muttered. “Damn it, I’m a doctor, not a therapist!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot and dialogue in this chapter are all over the place. I've never written a Star Trek character in my life. 
> 
> These two chapters are all I have of this fic. I'd like to continue it one day. Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no plans right now to continue this since it's so old and kinda cringey, but if there's any interest maybe I'll pick it back up.


End file.
